Ayah versus Anak
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Alfred 'Freedom' Jones, dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataannya yang sungguh ter-la-lu! *insert mode Raja Dangdut here* (OS, AU, OOC, Bapak! Arthur Kirkland) #nulisrandom2017 [3]


ALFRED mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mulai perih karena terlalu lama membaca buku.

Suatu kegiatan yang ajaib. Tumben-tumbennya dia mau membaca buku setebal tiga ratus sekian halaman.

Padahal besok hanyalah hari bebas, lho! Santai-santai sambil melihat para perwakilan kelas untuk lomba akhir semester bertanding!

 _Unbelieveable!_

"Ayah, lebih pandai... Dari... Anaknya..." Eja Alfred dengan wajah mengantuk.

...

...

...

Tidak lama kemudian, adegan belajar kebut semalam suntuk ala Alfred 'Freedom' Jones, berakhir dengan sang pelaku kejadian yang terlelap di atas lembaran kertas hafalan...

—dan dengan kekuatan artistik alam bawah sadar Alfred, laki-laki cilik berantenna itu menggambar pulau Greenland dengan modal saliva dan bukunya sendiri.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya_** ** _Hidekazu._** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **\- AYAH vs ANAK -**

•

 **Rated:** K - T (R10 - R13). **Genre:** Humor, Family, Angst nyasar (?).

 **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OOC, AU, humor dan penulisan berantakan, _kata kata alay yang sudah menjadi bawaan, et cetera..._

•

 **Main Characters:**

APH England — _ARTHUR KIRKLAND_

APH America — _ALFRED 'FREEDOM' JONES_

•

 **-Indonesia; 10 Juni 2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _Di_** ** _ruang tamu dari sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, dimana Arthur membesarkan seorang Alfred 'Freedom' Jones..._**

SENIN pagi yang cerah, dan Arthur suka itu.

Dari ruang kerja, cahaya mentari nekat menembus tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela; ingin turut masuk ke dalam ruangan selaiknya udara yang Arthur hirup.

Secangkir teh hangat menemani acara _Arthur's_ _baca koran_ pagi ini, meskipun berita yang dicantumkan absurd semua.

Misalnya saja...

•

•

 ** _Meskipun sudah sangat sering tengok kanan-kiri..._**

 ** _KIPAS ANGIN INI MENYATAKAN BELUM BERANI MENYEBERANG JALAN SENDIRIAN._**

•

•

Gila, kan? Nah, berita di atas hanya membuat separagraf enam tumpuk berbaris garis alis berlapis-lapis milik Arthur mengernyit; heran.

 _'Mengapa ini teramat-sangat-tidak-jelas-sekali-sumpah? Receh!'_

Arthur membalik lembaran koran berikutnya.

Alis-alisnya kembali bertautan.

Bukan, bukan karena sepasang alisnya itu berjodoh, namun karena berita yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal dan logika tersapu oleh netranya.

•

•

 ** _Diduga tidak kuat menahan hasrat,_**

 ** _seorang pria America nekat..._**

 ** _MELAKUKAN ENAENA BURGER DI TEMPAT._**

•

 ** _Polisi bingung hingga sekarat..._**

 ** _MENENTUKAN PASAL DAN AYAT GUGATAN YANG TEPAT._**

•

•

 _'Retjeh...'_

Arthur memilih untuk melempar jauh koran _lucknut_ itu ke luar jendela, mengabaikan Allistor yang jatuh lalu tertimpa cat warna putih karena selembar koran menutupi wajahnya ketika sedang mengecat dinding.

 _Hah..._

Mengerjakan tugas menjadi pilihan, hingga sang pengganggu kesayangan datang.

 ** _JEBLAK!_**

"ARTHUR~ AKU PULAAAAAANNNGG!"

Hambur Alfred memeluk Arthur erat. Arthur yang tanpa persiapan menangkap bocah antenna itu terjeblak bereama kursinya ke belakang.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUUUUURRRR!"

"E-eh, iya, Al- Ugh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Oh! _Sorry dad!_ " Cepat-cepat Alfred menyingkir dari tubuh Arthur, dan membantu pria Inggris itu berdiri. "Apa yang membuatmu semangat seperti ini, nak?"

 _'Duh, ni anak habis petakilan kali, ya? Bau keringat...'_

Surai pirang berkilau (karena keringat) milik Alfred (yang agak basah) dia belai. "Arthur! Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu!"

"Mau bertanya tentang apa?" Jarang sekali.

Alfred tampak berfikir sebentar. "Apa benar, jika ayah itu lebih pandai dari anaknya, Arthur?"

Arthur tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja, Al. Semua ayah pasti lebih pandai dari anak-anaknya. Ibu juga. Itulah sebabnya mengapa orang tua menjadi sumber ilmu dan panutan pertama untuk buah hati mereka..."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dan rumit—serumit rumus hitungan yang laknat—dari Arthur membuat pemuda bernama tengah _Freedom_ itu berpikir.

Lampu hias yang tergantung di tengah ruangan menjadi objek perhatian.

"Arthur." Alfred memanggil lagi.

"Ya?"

"Siapakah yang menciptakan dan mengembangkan ide tentang bola lampu?" Alfred masih menatap pada lampu, namun segera menjuruskan arah pandang ke 'ayah'nya setelah selesai mengucap pertanyaan.

 ** _Englan_** ** _d_** terkekeh ringan. "Apakah kamu ini mau mengetesku, Al? Tentu saja Thomas Alfa Edison..." jawabnya.

"Nah! Kan, katanya _ayah lebih pandai dari anak-anaknya_ , kenapa yang menciptakan dan mengembangkan ilmu tentang lampu itu bukan ayahnya Edison saja?"

" _WHAT THE PUCUK! ##$¥×₩#!×£$*!"_

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ngetik awal di kelas, dan dilanjutkan di rumah. Penggemar USUK dan UKUS, corat-coret di kolom _review_ dong! :v

 **#nulisrandom2017 [day 3]**

Terima kasih sudah mampir, _and have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **INDONESIAN KARA.**

* * *

 **•Omake•**

* * *

"Te- tentu saja ayahnya belum mudeng, Alfie! Makanya sang anak!"

"Tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapiiiiiiiiiii~ katanya **_ayah lebih pandai dari anak-anaknya_**..."

"Memang!"

"Laluuuu..." Alfred menarik nafas. "... Lalu kenapa bukan ayah dari ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah, dan ayah-ayahnya Thomas Alfa Edison?"

Cukup.

" ** _FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ — **_*bernafas* **— "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_ "

 ** _beneran end._**


End file.
